


When The Foot Is On The Other Shoe

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaime is bad enough when he’s well. You want me to go and take care of him when he’s sick?” Brienne questioned. Tyrion looked at Brienne imploringly.<br/>“I would ask Cersei, but they don’t get on and Jaime really doesn’t need her being a poisonous bitch to him when he’s basically delirious.” Tyrion said.<br/>“And what about your father?” Brienne asked, trying not to allow herself to feel any empathy.<br/>“You want me to ask the devil to take care of my brother?” Tyrion shot back.</p><p>Where Jaime catches Brienne's flu, and Tyrion begs Brienne to look after him, whilst he's away. Brienne just can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Foot Is On The Other Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/gifts).



> First off, here's a sequel to "Chicken Soup For The Stupid" because I said it was coming. LOL!
> 
> Also, Happy 8th Anniversary to almostabeauty, who requested this sequel before anyone else. LOL! I hope you had a brilliant anniversary sweetie!

When The Foot Is On The Other Shoe!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Please Brienne! I’m begging! If I weren’t so short I’d be on my knees!” Tyrion pleaded. Brienne wanted to kick Tyrion like a rugby ball and send him flying out of some window and over a fence. Physically, she was fully capable of it. Logically, it was not a good idea to kick her boss out of a window.

“Jaime is bad enough when he’s well. You want me to go and take care of him when he’s sick?” Brienne questioned. Tyrion looked at Brienne imploringly.

“I would ask Cersei, but they don’t get on and Jaime really doesn’t need her being a poisonous bitch to him when he’s basically delirious.” Tyrion said.

“And what about your father?” Brienne asked, trying not to allow herself to feel any empathy.

“You want me to ask the devil to take care of my brother?” Tyrion shot back.

“He’s hardly the devil.” Brienne said. At that moment Tywin Lannister stuck his head out of his office.

“Tyrion, you should be on your way to see Jeor Mormont at the Wall. Why haven’t you left yet?” Tywin stated coldly.

“I was just sorting out a few things that need to be done at the office while I’m away, father.” Tyrion replied.

“I don’t care if you were arranging to eat the souls of puppies. It can wait until you go and get that contract signed. Get it signed in blood if you have to.” Tywin said. Then he was back in his office. Brienne blinked and Tyrion looked at her as if to say ‘I told you so’, before Tywin’s office door opened again. “And Miss Tarth? You’ve spent enough time away from work. You should be at your desk. I’m sure I can find a number of mindless drones that could complete your job, and need the paycheque.” Tywin stated.

“Yes sir.” Brienne said softly. Tywin then went back into his office again. Brienne sighed. “Alright Tyrion. I’ll do it. But you fucking owe me.” Brienne hissed. Tyrion grinned and handed Brienne a set of keys.

“That’ll let you in. Make sure he doesn’t die from starvation and stupid activities and I shall be eternally in your debt.” Tyrion said.

“Make sure I don’t have to meet with your sister for a couple of months and we’ll call it even.” Brienne replied.

“I wish I could do that myself. If I could get out of meeting her entirely, for the rest of my life, I’m sure it still wouldn’t be enough time away from her.” Tyrion replied.

“Amen to that.” Brienne said.

“Tarth! Why are you here?” Cersei practically screeched as she walked in at that moment, and saw Tyrion and Brienne speaking.

“I asked her to come here to discuss a couple of things before I left for The Wall.” Tyrion replied.

“Well you should have done it downstairs so I don’t have to see her ugly face.” Cersei stated, before wandering into her own office and slamming the door. Brienne was sorely tempted to go and rip out Cersei’s blonde hair, curl by curl, but restrained herself.

“Isn’t it strange how you’re the only Lannister I can stand?” Brienne questioned.

“Don’t lie Brienne. You can stand Jaime too.” Tyrion shot back.

“When he’s sleeping maybe.” Brienne muttered back, before walking to the lift and pressing the button.

“Your sense of humour and great work ethic has to be the reason I hired you.” Tyrion replied. Brienne sighed as she stepped into the lift, Tyrion walking in after her.

“Now if only the rest of the Lannister family didn’t completely rule the building, I might be able to practise my great work ethic without the want to commit murder daily.” Brienne replied. Tyrion shrugged.

“Jaime and I run the advertising section, Cersei runs products and father runs the corporate side. At least Jaime and I are responsible for who gets hired and fired in our section. Jaime would never allow you to get fired, so don’t take my father too seriously.” Tyrion said. Brienne frowned.

“Oh, so you would?” Brienne asked.

“No. But father listens to Jaime. So you’re perfectly safe.” Tyrion replied. Brienne got off at her floor and as the lift was about to close Tyrion grinned at her. “So I’ll see you in a week.” Tyrion said. Brienne’s eyes widened.

“A week? You want me to-” Brienne stopped herself short, when she realised she was yelling and half the office was staring at her. She leaned forward and lowered her voice so she couldn’t be heard by everyone else. “You did _not_ tell me you were going to be gone for a week Tyrion Lannister.” Brienne hissed.

“Well... it’s the Wall. You do know how far away the Wall is right?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes I know.” Brienne snapped. “But you want me to babysit your crazy, ill brother, while you’re away.” Brienne said. Tyrion shrugged. “For an entire week.” Brienne added.

“I know I can trust you with Jaime. I can’t trust anyone else.” Tyrion replied. Brienne sighed.

“Fine. Fine. But you owe me big time Lannister.” Brienne stated firmly. Tyrion grinned.

“See you in a week Miss Tarth.” Tyrion said cheerfully before the lift doors mercifully closed and took him to the ground floor, so that Brienne didn’t have to rethink kicking him out a window.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found herself unlocking Jaime’s door after work. She was irritated and the fact that she was doing this at all, still shocked her. When she walked in, she saw Jaime was laid out on the sofa, wrapped in a bright, red and blue chequered quilt, wearing red flannel pyjamas, and... panda slippers, which made Brienne a little nervous about dealing with an overgrown man child. Jaime looked awful. He was pale, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and Brienne had never seen him looking so pathetic. She sighed and he jumped up as though in shock. He stared wide eyed at her.

“What are you doing here?” Jaime asked.

“Your _brother_ asked me to come and make sure you didn’t die or do anything stupid whilst you’re sick.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked, looking awfully pale. “Jaime sit down for goodness sake. Have you even been eating or drinking?” Brienne asked. Jaime just snuffled and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you to get sick again because of me.” Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“I’ve already had the flu Jaime. I’ve still got the antibodies protecting me so I don’t get it back. Now sit down.” Brienne stated, taking charge. Jaime blinked.

“I never knew I could feel so ill whilst being totally aroused by your bossing me around.” Jaime stated, moodily. Brienne shook her head in exasperation.

“Jaime, sit down before you pass out.” Brienne said. She could see Jaime looked flushed. She touched his forehead and felt the fever burning through him as it had her, not a week ago. “You have a fever.” Brienne stated.

“I know. It’s why I didn’t go to work.” Jaime said grumpily. Brienne made him sit on the sofa then went to, at the very least, make him a cup of tea. But when she opened the cupboards she saw there was nothing in them.

“Jaime?” Brienne asked, going back into the open plan front room, that led off to the front door. Jaime looked at her. “Why is your kitchen completely bare of anything? Has that fridge ever been used? Is the stove there for decoration?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked confused.

“Which one’s the stove?” Jaime asked. Brienne sighed.

“Jaime, I’m going to go, and get some things for your basic survival, otherwise you will die in here.” Brienne stated. Jaime was barely paying attention. “Jaime!” Brienne exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked.

“Sure, fine.” He said blearily, before flopping backwards on the sofa, and looking like he might have passed out. Brienne was deeply concerned. She grabbed her mobile phone out of her pocket and called Tyrion.

“Tyrion? I think your brother just passed out on me.” Brienne said.

“Oh that’ll be all the Nyquil I gave him earlier. When he wakes up, he might be high as a kite.” Tyrion said.

“You dosed your brother with Nyquil?” Brienne asked.

“Isn’t that what you do when someone’s sick?” Tyrion asked.

“Tyrion, not only has he passed out but he literally has no food. How does he survive? He doesn’t even know what the stove is!” Brienne exclaimed.

“We’re rich! I only know what the stove is because I have a cook. A lovely old lady called Donyse. The young ones kept quitting.” Tyrion replied. Brienne frowned.

“I _do_ wonder why.” Brienne said sarcastically.

“I think he usually orders take out.” Tyrion said. Brienne sighed.

“Well he’s too doped to order take out at the moment.” Brienne said.

“Well take his credit card, before you start protesting, you’re going to go and buy _him_ food. Beside’s you’re all noble anyways. It’s in his wallet, with his keys, in the bowl next to the front door.” Tyrion stated. Brienne blinked in amazement.

“I cannot take his credit card! One I don’t even know the number!” Brienne exclaimed.

“It’s zero two zero eight.” Tyrion cut in.

“Secondly that’s fraud!” Brienne exclaimed.

“Brienne, just do it because I’m stuck at The Wall, and I won’t be back for a week. I’ll owe you big time.” Tyrion said. Brienne sighed.

“You already owe me big time Tyrion Lannister.” Brienne said.

“I know. I really didn’t realise he didn’t have... actual food...” Tyrion trailed off. Brienne sighed again with the phone against her ear.

“Fine, fine. Zero two zero eight yes?” Brienne checked.

“Yeap. See you in a week!” Tyrion said. He hung up and Brienne looked at Jaime and sighed.

“Fucking Lannisters.” Brienne cursed, as she took the credit card, and really hoped no one would question her upon using it. It did, after all, say Mr Jaime T T Lannister. What the two T’s stood for, Brienne didn’t know. So she left the house and went looking for a supermarket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Brienne’s trip to the supermarket, where she had no problems getting all the food that Jaime could possibly need, she stopped off at her own house to change and (to her chagrin) pick up some clothes. With Jaime half high on Nyquil she knew she couldn’t just leave him to fend for himself. He had come to see how she was doing when she was sick, and he’d even felt the need to leave chicken soup outside her door, and Brienne knew that even though he was an arrogant, pompous and deeply annoying man, he was still a friend, and Brienne didn’t abandon friends to their fates. When she got back to Jaime’s house, he was still lying on the couch, looking miserable, and still asleep. Brienne sighed as she went and unpacked the food she’d procured for him and went to work cooking. She made chicken soup and just as she thought it was ready, she heard a crash from the living room. Brienne ran into the living room to see Jaime had rolled off of the sofa, and had landed on the floor. He looked tousled and angry, and very confused.

“Jaime?” Brienne questioned.

“Oh! So I wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating earlier. That’s good.” Jaime said, before coughing. Brienne sighed.

“What happened?” Brienne asked gently.

“I forgot I was sleeping on the sofa.” Jaime said grumpily. Brienne wanted to laugh, but found Jaime’s kicked puppy look far too endearing to laugh at him.

“Well you do have a pretty high temperature.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked.

“I’m freezing.” He grouched.

“Come on Jaime, sit on the sofa and I’ll bring you some soup.” Brienne said. Jaime blinked.

“You brought me soup?” Jaime asked.

“No. I made you soup, like a normal human being.” Brienne replied. She went into the kitchen, ladled soup into a bowl, and then put it on a tray, before buttering a couple of soft bread rolls, and putting them at the side of the bowl for Jaime. _“God, he has every bloody kitchen accessory and tool available, but he never bothered to get food?”_ Brienne thought to herself irritably. _“Trust fund babies are so ridiculously spoiled.”_ Brienne added mentally before taking the tray into the living room. She set it down in front of Jaime and made sure he ate. _“He really does look pathetic wrapped up in that duvet.”_ Brienne thought a little sadly. Jaime looked at Brienne after tasting the soup.

“This does not taste like it came out of a can.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head.

“That’s because it didn’t come from a can.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked.

“You _made_ chicken soup? Like with an actual chicken and stuff?” Jaime asked. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Yes Jaime. Some of us can’t afford maids and cooks, so we learn to take care of ourselves and learn to make soup.” Brienne replied. Jaime blinked, and perhaps for the first time since Brienne had known him, he didn’t respond. He just ate the soup quietly, looking thoughtful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, when Brienne arrived at Jaime’s, she saw that he was attempting to do something with his dvd player. Brienne had no idea what it was, because, from what she saw, he wasn’t even looking in the right direction as he tried to prise the thing open.

“Jaime, what are you doing?” Brienne asked. Jaime jumped, obviously startled. His head whacked the edge of the coffee table and he cursed loudly before looking at Brienne.

“You are far too quiet. I didn’t even know you were here?” Jaime replied miserably. Brienne gave him her stern look and Jaime looked at the dvd player. “If you must know, I was trying to get the stupid dvd player to open. The remote isn’t working, the dvd player won’t even turn on, so I’m trying to fix it.” Jaime replied. Brienne looked from Jaime to the dvd player. She made her way to the television and looked behind it.

“Jaime, how often do you sit and watch tv down here?” Brienne asked.

“Pretty much never.” Jaime replied.

“Well that would explain why nothing is plugged in.” Brienne said. Jaime stared at Brienne in disbelief. “I’ll set it up. I used to do that for my father. He was terrible with electronics.” Brienne said. Thinking of her father made her a little sad. She hardly saw him anymore, what with being so far from Tarth. Jaime blinked up at her owlishly, buried in his duvet, and then sneezed.

“I’m usually perfectly capable Wench.” Jaime said morosely. Brienne smiled then.

“I’m sure you are, but what with you being sick, I am not letting you play with machinery.” Brienne replied. She forced Jaime to go and sit down before plugging everything in and setting it up. “What did you want to watch?” Brienne asked him. Jaime turned red. For the first time in... well... forever, Brienne was seeing Jaime Lannister blush.

“You are going to tease me forever. It will become blackmail material if I tell you.” Jaime said. Brienne sighed.

“Since when have I been one to blackmail anyone?” Brienne shot back.

“You make a brilliant point.” Jaime replied. Then he sighed. “Alright, but you have to swear on your honour that this goes no further.” Jaime added. Brienne grinned.

“That doesn’t extend to me not teasing you in private I assume.” Brienne stated.

“It would be cruel of me to deprive you of material to tease me with in private. Especially when I tease you every single day, rather mercilessly.” Jaime replied.

“I promise you that I will not spill your secrets in public.” Brienne said. Jaime seemed relieved by this.

“Well...... when I was a child and I got sick, my mother had this habit of putting on Mulan, and told me that no matter how ill I was, I could recover. Because Mulan was a girl, who’d never been allowed to fight before, and she managed to take down an army on her own.” Jaime said. His face went an even more furious scarlet. Brienne couldn’t find it in herself to laugh. His mother had obviously wanted to teach him something. “It’s because of my mother that I always felt that men and women were pretty much equal. My father doesn’t believe in it at all. He lets Cersei work at the company because she basically handles the ‘female’ side of things, so that he doesn’t have to.” Jaime added. Brienne found herself smiling.

“Mulan was my favourite movie as a kid too.” Brienne said softly. Jaime went to a locked cupboard that was attached to the cocktail unit, and opened it, handing Mulan over to Brienne, who put it on. She made vegetable soup, whilst listening to the crazy adventure of the girl who pretended to be a boy, and wondered how Jaime had managed to keep this side of himself a secret for so long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyrion was supposed to be back in three days. Brienne had taken up residence on Jaime’s couch, after Jaime had demanded that she stick around. He’d teased that she’d already stayed one night, so what was another six? He also teased her by asking her how she could leave a poor, sick man, on his deathbed, and run away. Of course Brienne had shot back with the fact he’d acted like she’d been possessed when she had had the flu. Jaime just shrugged, and told her that she was far more mature than he was. She heard some sort of noise coming from Jaime’s room and found herself anxious. She got up and grabbed her mobile phone to use as a light. She heard a bang as something crashed to the floor and she ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to Jaime’s bedroom door.

“Jaime?” She called out. There was no answer, but another crash, as something glass smashed. Brienne opened the door to see Jaime thrashing around in his sleep. He’d knocked a digital clock, a lamp and a glass of water on the floor through his crazy movements and Brienne went round to the side and gently shook him. His eyes sprung open, he grabbed hold of Brienne and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back, on Jaime’s bed, with him looming over her, his green eyes sleepy and a little fearful. Then he seemed to calm down.

“Brienne? Gods I’m sorry. I was... I was having some sort of nightmare. It must have carried over, I thought I was still being attacked.” Jaime said. He sounded sincere and Brienne just nodded.

“It’s alright Jaime. I woke you because you were knocking things over in your sleep. I almost thought someone had broken into your room to burgle the place.” Brienne said. Jaime moved back and allowed Brienne to move. “You should try to get some sleep.” Brienne added. Jaime looked anxious. Brienne was at the door and was about to leave the room when Jaime called her back.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at him. “Would you mind... sticking around for a little while... until I can fall asleep? I just... feel riled up. It might help to have someone else here.” Jaime said. Brienne could have refused. She had to get up for work, whilst Jaime could get all the sleep he wanted when she was gone. But she could see that he wasn’t trying to tease her, he was actually serious, and Brienne couldn’t refuse a genuine request for help. So she sat on one side of Jaime’s bed and he laid back down. He looked at her, seeming a little embarrassed.

“It’s okay Jaime.” Brienne said gently. Then she did what she’d used to do when her little sister had woken up in the night, before she’d died, she rested a hand on Jaime’s head, and stroked his hair. The strands were damp and matted with sweat, but Brienne didn’t recoil in disgust. She just carried on gently stroking his hair until she heard him fall asleep. Once she was sure that he was deep asleep, she went back to the couch, and tried not to think about how nice it had felt to be on Jaime’s bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Brienne went to unlock Jaime’s door and was surprised to see the door ajar. Brienne felt a flicker of dread or worry crawl up her spine as she wondered why Jaime’s door would be open. She opened the door fully and nearly jumped out of her skin to see Jaime sat on his sofa, not a hair out of place, wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like he’d just come out of the shower.

“You scared the hell out of me Jaime. Why was your door open?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned.

“Well it was rather an open invitation.” Jaime replied, a teasing tone in his voice.

“You’re obviously feeling better.” Brienne stated.

“Actually I’m feeling great and it’s all thanks to you.” Jaime said, a grin on his face. Brienne wasn’t sure whether to take him seriously or not. Before Brienne decided to say anything cutting, Jaime stood up from the sofa. “Would you like a cup of coffee?” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked, then shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” Brienne replied, completely exasperated, as she followed Jaime into the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen table and watched as Jaime turned on the kettle. “So you’ve learned to use some of your kitchen appliances?” Brienne asked.

“Well I had to learn something whilst you were here all week.” Jaime replied.

“I’m so proud, I taught you well.” Brienne shot back cheekily. Jaime turned around and before Brienne could move, he had his arms either side of her, leaning on the table, forcing her lean farther back on it, or risk head butting him.

“I’ve learned a lot of things in the last couple of weeks. But I knew a lot before.” Jaime said, his green eyes practically glowing as he looked at her. Brienne blinked, a pink tinge travelling across her face. She felt very strange, practically sitting on Jaime’s kitchen table, in the dark blue skirt suit she’d worn to work this morning, with Jaime looking down at her like he wanted to eat her.

“Oh really? Like what?” Brienne shot back, not sure what else to say. Jaime leaned forward, his forehead against hers. He was cool, not burning up like he had been, and Brienne was relieved by that.

“Like that you smell of jasmine and vanilla.” Jaime said. Brienne blushed furiously then. “And that you hum when you make something in the kitchen, always the same song even though I don’t know what it is. Of course I knew that from work, when I’d walk in to the staff room while you were making yourself something.” Jaime added. Brienne found herself looking up into Jaime’s eyes then. “I know you’re hard as Valyrian steel, but you have a good heart, and that’s why you cover it up with so much armour.” Jaime said.

“Jaime?” Brienne felt a little confused. Jaime leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling back.

“I know that you’ve had your heart trodden on before, and if it were legal, I’d go and castrate each and every one of those bastards from Renly’s tossing company, and bring you their balls as trophies.” Jaime said. Brienne wasn’t sure why, but the fact that Jaime said that, like some knight willing to defend her honour, made her want to jump him, and not in the bad sense.

“I’m capable of looking after myself.” Brienne said breathily, Jaime’s close proximity leaving her breathless.

“I know.” Jaime replied. “That doesn’t mean that no one else should want to. It doesn’t mean that _I_ don’t want to take care of you.” Jaime said. He pressed another kiss to her lips and Brienne found herself responding, pressing into the kiss instead of sitting completely still.

“Jaime?” Brienne questioned, when Jaime pulled back from her.

“Hmn?” Jaime shot back.

“What are you doing? You don’t even like me. Your sister hates me.” Brienne asked. She needed to know.

“One, who told you I don’t like you? Two, I really don’t give two shits on my sister’s opinion about anyone.” Jaime replied.

“I don’t know Jaime. I just...” Brienne was a little confused. She had always thought that they disliked each other, but truly, their bickering had never been mean spirited. Suddenly, she realised the position she was in, Jaime stood between her legs, leaning over her, her arm leaning on the table, holding her up, and one of Jaime’s arms wrapped around her back, whilst his other hand cupped her face, his fingers stroking her hair.

“I think I’ve loved you for ages. I just... never told you. I could see you weren’t... not so much interested, but you just weren’t ready to let me in.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled at Jaime then.

“Since when have sardonic comments and calling me ‘Wench’ been a form of pick up line?” Brienne asked. Jaime leaned into the cradle of Brienne’s thighs and leaned forward so his lips were right besides Brienne’s ear.

“I would never use pick up lines on you. You’re far too smart. I’d just pick you up, throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to my bed like the Wildings of old.” Jaime whispered seductively. Brienne smirked then.

“First of all, are you trying to say you’d ‘steal’ me, like a Wildling? That was practically marriage in those days. Two, there is no way you’re strong enough to do that.” Brienne stated. Jaime grinned.

“Oh I’m strong enough.” Jaime shot back, the tone of his voice sent a delicious tingle down her spine.

“What makes you think I’d let you?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned before wrapping Brienne’s legs around his waist and simply picking her up. Brienne yelped as she was bodily removed from the table and threw her arms around Jaime’s neck to stop from falling. But she noticed that Jaime was carrying her, and he didn’t sound like it was affecting him at all. “Jaime, what are you doing?” Brienne yelped incredulously.

“Carrying you to my bed.” Jaime replied, before laying her down on the soft surface. Brienne stared at him wide eyed.

“You did not carry me over your shoulder, that doesn’t count.” Brienne stated. Jaime grinned.

“Would you like to go back downstairs and try it again?” Jaime asked. Brienne snorted at the ridiculousness of that suggestion, before she was cut off by Jaime kissing her again. This wasn’t a gentle press of lips, like before. This was a thorough, deep, sensual kiss. Brienne found herself fighting for dominance in this sexual power play that they seemed to have created, and as they battled each other, Jaime’s hand slid up Brienne’s thigh, under her skirt. Brienne half gasped into their kiss when Jaime’s fingers slipped inside her underwear, teasing at her, and when he finally allowed first one finger, than two to slip inside her, she moaned into the kiss that Jaime didn’t seem to want to break. Brienne found her hands yanking at the hem of Jaime’s t-shirt and they broke the kiss whilst she pulled the t-shirt over his head, but she whimpered as he stopped his ministrations. Jaime’s hands went to work on Brienne’s blouse and then the zip at the side of Brienne’s skirt, whilst Brienne shoved at Jaime’s jeans. His golden hair was a tousled mess and Brienne wasn’t sure if she found that even sexier than when he was completely put together. Once they were both rid of any clothing, he entered her with a groan, and Brienne found she had no control over herself as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. He seemed to be teasing her, thrusting slowly and Brienne knew she was on the edge, so close to what they both wanted, and so she flipped them over with her own strength and straddled Jaime. His pupils seemed to blow even more than they had before at that. Brienne smirked inwardly, getting the feeling Jaime would be perfectly fine with being dominated in bed, and then impaled herself on him, over and over, finding an angle that was just right and as she felt herself getting closer to the edge, she could hear Jaime was getting there too. Brienne could hear herself cry out as she saw stars, and barely registered that Jaime cried out too. Jaime guided her to lie down next to him and Brienne didn’t argue, everything hazy in the afterglow, and as Brienne felt herself drifting off into sleep, she knew that she had started something new, and was determined to see it through to the end, good or bad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was boiling the kettle, she knew she would have to leave for work soon but right now, she was simply wearing her underwear and one of her overlong t-shirts that she slept in. She pulled out the instant coffee from the cupboard and almost jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around carefully to look at Jaime, who was walking around shirtless.

 _“Just typical that he’d be walking around shirtless now.”_ Brienne thought to herself.

“Good morning.” Jaime said, his voice insinuating more than he said, with a tone that was like dark, warm honey, and Brienne found herself turning scarlet. Jaime started running his hands up and down her back, tracing her spine with his fingertips, and Brienne felt tingles shooting all through her body.

“I have to go to work Jaime.” Brienne stated. Jaime grinned.

“At seven in the morning? I didn’t think my brother was that much of a slave driver.” Jaime replied.

“I have to be there for eight, and he’s not there this week, remember?” Brienne replied. Jaime pulled Brienne closer to him, pressing her against the kitchen counter and before Brienne could protest, his lips were on hers, and she suddenly didn’t care if she went to work or not. Jaime gently nipped at Brienne’s lower lip, and she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers. Her hands travelled upwards to card through his golden hair, and she could feel that Jaime was already half hard, through the thin pyjama pants he was wearing.

“Am I interrupting something?” Brienne and Jaime both jumped apart, startled, to stare at Tyrion.

“Tyrion you little bastard!” Jaime exclaimed irritably.

“I love you too, big brother.” Tyrion shot back. Brienne felt a little confused.

“Wait... you said you were going to be gone for a week, and you’ve come back a day early. Did you plan all this?” Brienne asked. Tyrion merely grinned at them, looked them both over and shrugged. “I can’t plan Jaime getting sick you know Brienne. I’m good, but I’m not _that_ good.” Tyrion replied. Then he looked at Jaime and his grin turned into a cheeky smirk. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better brother.” Tyrion said. Brienne and Jaime merely stared at Tyrion, dumbfounded, neither knowing what quite to say in that moment. Tyrion turned around and walked towards the front door. “Brienne, you can have the day off. You two need to hurry up and make me some cute, awkward, very tall nieces and nephews, who will be my minions and help me to terrorise Cersei at family gatherings. I make the assumption that I will be the favourite uncle of course.” Tyrion stated, as he got to the door. Brienne and Jaime both spluttered behind him. “Don’t bother to deny it! With the two of you fucking like rabbits now, it won’t take too long. At least I hope not. They have to get to a certain age before I can legally give them firecrackers to stick under Cersei’s seat.” Tyrion added. Then Tyrion was gone and Jaime and Brienne were still a little shocked.

“So?” Jaime asked.

“So what?” Brienne asked.

“Wanna make some cute, tall, awkward babies to be Tyrion’s evil minions?” Jaime asked. Brienne shot Jaime a glare.

“We just started.... whatever this is... and you’re talking about babies?” Brienne asked. Jaime shrugged.

“There’s time.” Jaime replied. Brienne merely laughed at that before Jaime grabbed hold of her and started kissing her again. Brienne didn’t even attempt argument this time. She had the day off after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“That is _not_ the whole story Daddy.” A golden haired, sapphire blue eyed, little girl said. A frown on her face as one of her small hands clutched the hem of her blue, Princess Elsa, nightgown.

“See? Even Ally’s not young enough to believe you when you say it’s the full story Daddy!” Another little girl with pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes exclaimed, her green, Princess Anna nightgown, pulled down over her crossed legs.

“Jo! Ally! You two still sick?” The two girls leapt off of the bed and ran into the arms of a tall boy, his pale blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes gleamed in the light of the sunset. Jaime looked at the boy.

“Galladon, you took your time getting home from school.” Jaime said.

“Gal’s got a girlfriend!” Jaime looked at his eldest daughter. She looked very like Cersei, and Myrcella, her cousin, with her golden curls and emerald green eyes.

“Arianne! Shut up!” Galladon stated angrily. Arianne was fifteen and Galladon was twelve, although he was often mistaken for the elder sibling. He’d definitely inherited his mother’s striking height, along with her hair and eyes.

“And who might this girl be then?” Jaime asked, teasing his only son. Galladon scowled, and Jaime laughed because Galladon looked so like Brienne with that scowl on his face.

“Her name is Catelyn Waters. She’s Auntie Sansa’s niece.” Arianne said, a smirk plastered on her face. Galladon scowled even more before suddenly looking very serious.

“Arianne has a boyfriend Dad. His name’s Rhaego Targaryen.” Galladon shot out. Arianne went bright red. If there was anything that Arianne had inherited from her mother, it was her complete inability to not blush when lying or embarrassed.

“Oh? So you’re both in love?” Jaime asked.

“It’s not love! It’s not like you and mum at all.” Arianne said. Galladon shrugged.

“I’m too young to know if it’s love or not. Isn’t that why you guys are the parents and we’re the kids?” Galladon questioned. Then he looked at his smaller sisters. “Go on, go back to bed. I know you’re bored but you won’t get better if you don’t rest.” Galladon told the two small girls. They both pouted cutely, both having their mother’s very full lips, and then reluctantly trailed to both sit back on one of the beds in the room. The bed had a blue duvet cover, dotted with moons and stars and lions. The other bed had the same design, but was red instead of blue. Galladon just grinned at his father and sauntered off. Arianne looked deeply unhappy.

“Arianne?” Jaime called, as she turned to walk off. Arianne turned to look at her father.

“Yes dad?” Arianne asked.

“Two things. One, you can’t be angry at Galladon for saying you’ve got a boyfriend, if you’re willing to spill he has a girlfriend. If you don’t show loyalty, you won’t get it back.” Jaime said. Arianne scowled then. “And two, I’ll be wanting to meet this boyfriend of yours. Rhaego Targaryen? I’ll have to find out all about him.” Jaime said. Arianne went white as a sheet.

“Come on dad! That’s not fair! You don’t protest Galladon’s girlfriends!” Arianne exclaimed. Jaime snorted.

“That’s because Galladon is sensible like your mother. You’re too much like me, not sensible enough. Besides, he’s a boy, you’re a girl. Also, you’re fifteen and he’s twelve.” Jaime said.

“That’s not only sexist Dad, that’s ageist too!” Arianne stated.

“Yes, and where my children are concerned, I shall be a mean, ageist, sexist, pig. When you have children, you’ll understand why I’m so over protective.” Jaime replied.

“Oh this is one of _those_ discussions again.” Jaime grinned at the tall form of his wife in the corridor, behind Arianne.

“Mum! Tell dad he _can’t_ investigate my boyfriend!” Arianne pleaded. Brienne blinked in confusion before shrugging.

“Sorry sweetie. You told him you’ve got a boyfriend, you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” Brienne replied.

“I didn’t tell him! Galladon did!” Arianne exclaimed.

“And what did you do for him to rat you out?” Brienne asked.

“She ratted me out about my girlfriend first!” Galladon called from down the stairs. Brienne stifled a laugh before shaking her head.

“You brought it on yourself sweetie. But remember, I had Grandpa Selwyn on my back as a teenager and your dad had Grandpa Tywin. You should be thankful you’ve got your dad. He’s easy going in comparison.” Brienne said. Arianne scowled.

“Ooooooh! You guys are so weird!” Arianne yelled, before stomping off to her bedroom. Brienne tried not to laugh as she walked into the room.

“So how are my special twins?” Brienne asked the two girls.

“I want your chicken soup Mummy.” Ally said.

“Me too! Me too!” Jo said, before starting to cough. Brienne sat down on the bed, in between the two girls, and touched their foreheads.

“Your temperatures are going down. That’s good.” Brienne said gently. “Lay down for a little bit and try and nap, and I’ll make you both some soup and you can watch Mulan later.” Brienne added. Jo climbed off of the bed to run to the red covered bed. She climbed up and Brienne tucked her in, before going over to tuck in Ally. Then she and Jaime left the room and went down to the kitchen. Brienne started pulling out the things to make the soup.

“You should at least go and get a shower and change, before you start slaving in my kitchen woman.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne laughed.

“That did not bother you the first week I was here slaving in your kitchen.” Brienne replied.

“I was impaired with flu.” Jaime said in his defence.

“Yes of course. Because when men are sick, they die from the pain, whilst women carry on regardless of sickness. If the survival of the human race depended on men giving birth, we’d be extinct by now.” Brienne replied. Jaime laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, a position they seemed to have taken up as tradition since that first morning Jaime had done it.

“They didn’t believe me that we got together because we both got sick.” Jaime said. Brienne spun around and looked Jaime in the eyes.

“You did _not_ tell them that story.” Brienne said firmly.

“Oh I left out the grisly details my love. I promise, it was perfectly child friendly.” Jaime replied. Brienne allowed herself to smile and shake her head.

“Tyrion says he wants to be kept updated on the progress of his minions’ health.” Brienne said. Jaime laughed.

“Joanna and Alysanne will be perfectly alright in a couple of days. Although I have to admit I never knew they owned so much _Frozen_ merchandise.” Jaime said. Brienne gave Jaime a look. “What? Look we buy them things, but sometimes I wonder if Disney doesn’t make ninety percent of their products, purely for capital gain.” Jaime added. Brienne laughed loudly then.

“Of course they do. They’re a soulless corporation aimed at children.” Brienne replied.

“Still glad we had twins?” Jaime asked.

“I didn’t know we were having twins until I gave birth to them, and last I checked, we hadn’t planned either of them. But I’m still glad, despite the Disney princess phase that we have to go through.” Brienne replied.

“Well just tell Tyrion not to bribe them with Disney, or father will murder me when they put firecrackers under Cersei’s chair again at Christmas.” Jaime said. Neither one of them could help laughing at that moment, not aware, that Arianne and Galladon had been listening to the conversation. The teens slipped off into the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

“I’m sorry I was a bitch and told dad about your girlfriend.” Arianne said.

“I’m sorry I was a dick and told dad about your boyfriend, but you did start it.” Galladon replied. Arianne grinned.

“Do you think that I’ll ever find anyone who loves me as much as dad loves mum?” Arianne asked. Galladon looked at his older sister for a moment before he sat up, his face serious.

“Arianne, you’re awesome when you’re not being a bitch. I’m sure that you’ll find the right person for you when the time is right. Mum and Dad didn’t exactly find each other in secondary school or college, it took years.” Galladon replied.

“But I don’t want to wait forever.” Arianne stated.

“The best things are worth waiting forever for. Right?” Galladon shot back. Arianne grinned and leaned over, hugging her younger brother.

“You’re such a twit Galladon. But you’re a totally nice twit.” Arianne said. Then she ruffled his hair and ran off out of the living room and up the stairs. Galladon just looked confused. Jaime popped his head into the living room and looked at Galladon.

“Was that your sister?” Jaime asked.

“Yeah. Dad?” Galladon questioned as Jaime made to leave. Jaime looked back at Galladon.

“Yes Gal?” Jaime questioned back.

“Why are girls crazy?” Galladon asked. Jaime came into the living room and sat down on the sofa beside his only son, his face serious.

“If I could answer that question Galladon, I’d be rich.” Jaime replied.

“Dad, you are rich.” Galladon dead panned. Jaime laughed.

“I’d be even richer. But girls think boys are crazy too, so I suppose it evens out in the end.” Jaime told his son. Then he left the room, and Galladon was still as confused as he ever was. He decided he would call his Uncle Tyrion and ask him. Uncle Tyrion knew everything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's the end of that. I may add other little one shots to this in time, just for amusement. If anyone wants to see anything happen in this series, please let me know. (nods) I hope everyone enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you thought, I always appreciate it.


End file.
